CABE-CABEAN
by Yuumichi0330
Summary: Bagaimana para remaja Konoha menghadapi tren Cabe-cabean yang beredar luas di masyarakat?


**Konnichiwa Minna! Annyeonghaseyo~ Ogenki desuka? Yuumi kembali dengan fanfic yang gak kalah gaje ._. tapi Yuumi harap semuanya bersedia RnR fic ini :3**

**Happy Reading, Enjoy! ^^**

_**~ CABE-CABEAN ~**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cabe-cabean © Yuumichi0330

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa Non-baku**

**Summary: **Bagaimana para remaja Konohagakure menghadapi tren _Cabe-cabean _yang sekarang tengah berkembang luas di masyarakat?

_**~ CABE-CABEAN ~**_

Senin pagi, pukul 06.05 masih tersisa sekitar 25 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berdering. Naruto Uzumaki, setelah memarkir dan mengunci motornya di parkiran ia pun memasuki kelas tercinta. Ia bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, sekolah yang _konon _merupakan salah satu sekolah unggulan di Negara Hi. _Nani? _Mengapa di bilang konon? Karena… suasana kelas ini yang cukup gaduh padahal masih tergolong pagi, dan ini kelas IPA lho -_-

"Gak! Pokoknya aku gak mau pakai BB lagi!" sebuah teriakan diluncurkan dari mulut Ino Yamanaka, teman sekelas Naruto yang kece dan kaya _(katanya)._

"Loh? Kenapa, No? Bukannya kamu belum lama pakai BB?" Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya bertanya. Ia tahu Ino orang berada tapi masa iya baru sebulan sudah ganti HP lagi?

"I-iya, Ino-chan. Kenapa sudah mau ganti lagi?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu, sebagai salah satu teman baik Ino, Hinata pantas bertanya dong jika sahabatnya itu mulai aneh-aneh.

"Huh, aku gak mau pake BB lagi! Takut dibilang _Cabe-cabean!" _jawab Ino. _What? _

"Eh apa, No? _Cabe-cabean?_" Naruto yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan ketiga temannya itu angkat bicara. Ino mengangguk.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Cabe buatan gitu? Cabe bohongan?" Tanya Naruto lagi, jiwa _kepo_-nya keluar.

"Aduh! Naruto Uzumaki yang kece…" Ino menghela napas, Naruto yang dibilang kece senyum-senyum.

"…Masa hari gini gak tahu _Cabe-cabean?_ Bukan cabe buatan atau bohongan!" Ino sewot

"Serius deh, aku gak tahu! Dikirain kayak mobil-mobilan gitu, itu kan bohongan,kan? Ku kira cabe-cabean itu kayak gitu." Jawab Naruto polos. Sakura dan Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar dan menyaksikan perdebatan mereka itu hanya cekikikan saja.

"Eh tapi seriusan, No. Aku juga gak tahu _cabe-cabean _itu apa…" Sakura bicara. Hinata mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia sependapat dengan Sakura.

"Tuh kan, No! Gak hanya aku aja yang _kudet _dan gak tahu _cabe-cabean!_" Naruto membela diri.

Ino yang makin pening dengan ini semua cuma bilang, "Huh kalian ini, _searching _aja deh sendiri!"

Penghuni kelas makin banyak yang berdatangan. Ada Sasuke, si rambut pantat ayam. Tenten, si cepol dua kayak _ling-ling_. Shikamaru, rambut nanas, jenius tapi tukang tidur. Ada Kiba, (_ngakunya) _kece, selalu bawa anjing peliharaannya. Macam-macam deh penghuni kelas ini, unik-unik pula semuanya.

Bel masuk pun berdering, pelajaran segera dimulai. Tapi, Naruto tetap _kepo _dan masih bertanya-tanya, _Apa sih cabe-cabean itu?_

_._

_._

_._

Tak terasa, semua pelajaran hari itu selesai sudah. Naruto dan kawan-kawan pun segera keluar kelas dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Karena membawa sepeda motor, Naruto menuju parkiran. Nah, lagi-lagi ia melihat tiga temannya: Ino-Sakura-Hinata. Persis seperti kejadian tadi pagi, Ino sewot dan Sakura-Hinata dengan sabar menanggapinya.

"Gak! Aku gak mau naik bertiga, gak aman dan kayak _cabe-cabean!_"

"Tapi, No. Kasihan kamu, lagipula tak terlalu jauh kok." Sakura berusaha membujuk Ino. Hmm.. jadi begini, Ino tak dijemput seperti biasanya, nah Sakura yang setiap hari membawa motor dan Hinata selalu ikut dengan Sakura, mencoba memberikan tumpangan pada Ino karena rumah Ino yang searah dan tak terlalu jauh.

"Udahlah, No. Naik aja, aku juga bertigaan kok sama Kiba dan Shino." Naruto nyeletuk,

"Ih, nyambung aja! Gak mau naik bertiga! Gak mau _cengthree!" _lanjut Ino. _Nani?_

"_What? Chengthree? _Apaan lagi tuh?" Naruto kembali _kepo_

"Aduh! Gak tahu juga? _Cengthree _itu boncengan three alias bertiga, persis _cabe-cabean _yang kalau naik motor selalu lebih dari dua orang!" Ino sewot lagi

"Kan kita terpaksa, No. Gak ada maksud buat _cabe-cabean._" Sakura menjelaskan, Ino menggeleng.

"Makasih, Sak. Tapi aku mending jalan kaki aja!" Ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka pun terheran-heran. Separah itu kah yang disebut _cabe-cabean? _Hah tak ada yang tahu, tapi Naruto bersumpah jika sudah sampai di rumah ia akan mencari tahu _cabe-cabean _itu apa.

_**~ CABE-CABEAN ~**_

Naruto sudah sampai di rumah. Karena jiwa _kepo _yang begitu tinggi ia pun langsung menyalakan _wi-fi _dan _searching _lewat laptopnya. Setelah loading beberapa saat ia pun menemukan blog yang membahas _cabe-cabean._

_Sekarang ini tren cabe-cabean benar-benar berkembang luas ya, un. Cabe-cabean itu bisa diartikan sebagai gadis remaja yang sering dijadikan taruhan di arena balap liar, tapi sekarang ini cabe-cabean bisa juga perkembangan dari gadis alay, un. Daripada kalian kepo tentang cabe-cabean ini Dei kasih beberapa ciri dari cabe-cabean._

_**Biasanya memakai BB, dan pakai behel (kawat gigi) hanya buat gaya-gayaan**_

_**Pakaian minim dan ketat, mau panas atau hujan tetap saja paha kelihatan, un -_-**_

_**Make-up sesuka hati mereka**_

_**Sering selfie dan kalau fotonya sudah jadi pasti di edit pakai aplikasi edit foto**_

_**Bonceng unlimited alias lebih dari dua orang dan selalu ngebut**_

_Masih banyak lagi un cirinya itu hanya yang sering nampak, un. Semoga rasa kepo kalian bisa terjawab ya, un. Terimakasih mau mampir, Jaa nee~ -Deidara-_

Alis Naruto berjengit melihat Author dan Owner dari blog yang baru saja ia baca, Deidara? Ini sih kakak kelasnya! Naruto hafal sekali dengan bahasa 'un'-nya, bagaimana tidak? Tiap kali ia baca Mading sekolah pasti kalau Kak Dei yang buat bahasan 'un' itu keluar!

Sekarang Naruto mengerti alasan Ino, dan Naruto bangga sekarang ia sudah tahu dan pastinya gak kudet lagi dong~

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja hendak tidur saat ayahnya pulang. Tak disangka, Naruto dibelikan HP baru! Ia menerima bungkusan kotak itu dengan girang. Nyaris saja ia salto karena senang, sampai…

"Naru, jaga BB-nya baik-baik, ya! Jangan sampai kena air seperti HP mu sebelumnya!" ucap Minato lalu berlalu. Ctar! Bagaikan disambar petir ia terdiam. Naruto pun bingung, _bagaimana kalau ia diledek Ino? _Malam itu, Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

_**~ CABE-CABEAN ~**_

Naruto masuk kelas dengan langkah gontai, ia benar-benar takut akan diolok-olok oleh Ino. _Sudah kemarin gak tahu apa itu cabe-cabean, sekarang malah bawa BB ke sekolah. _Haduh…

Nah, Ino berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto. Ia dengan sumringah memamerkan Handphone Android terbaru kepada semua yang sudah datang. Saat melihat Naruto masuk kelas, Ino langsung bertanya,

"Naruto! Sudah tahu apa itu _cabe-cabean_?" Naruto mengangguk sekenanya, tubuhnya terasa makin lemas saja.

"Hey! Kenapa sih? Tumben lesu begitu?" Tanya Ino lagi, belum sempat menjawab, BB Naruto berdering panggilan masuk dari Ibunya. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menjawabnya. Dan, Ino sempat melihat _barang _itu.

"…Iya Ma, nanti Naru langsung pulang. Dah Mama," Naruto menutup percakapannya.

"HAHAHA! NARUTO SEKARANG PAKAI BB?! KAYAK _TERONG-TERONGAN_!" Sembur Ino yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. Naruto makin lesu, _tuh kan benar apa yang ia pikirkan. Eh tunggu, apa lagi tuh terong-terongan?_

"Eh? _Terong-terongan_?" Naruto bingung,

"Kayak versi cowoknya _cabe-cabean _gitu, Nar." Jawab Sakura, ternyata kemarin ia sempat _searching _juga…

Naruto yang mulai panas pun teriak "KENAPA GAK SEKALIAN AJA BAWANG-BAWANGAN? ATAU UMBI-UMBIAN YANG LEBIH MASUK AKAL?!"

"Atau _solanaceae-solanaceae-an, _pake bahasa latin biar keren," Sasuke yang dari tadi diam pun ikutan. Naruto yang memang gak jago dalam Biologi karena gak hafal bahasa latin jadi makin panas.

"SUKA-SUKA KALIAN, DEH!"

Dan semua anak kecuali Naruto pun tertawa, ada-ada saja memang. Kelas IPA kok begini? _Beli lakban beli besi, karena cabe-cabean sih! :D –pantun maksa- _

_**THE END**_

** Jangan bunuh Yuumi karena FF gaje ini dan **_**Hate You, Hate Love, But.. **_**yang belum Yuumi update _ (**_**btw yang belum baca HYHLB silahkan baca ya, RnR jangan lupa :3) **_**Ide ini terlintas begitu saja dan tangan Yuumi gatal ingin menuliskannya, jadi ya beginilah hasilnya. Maafkan Yuumi~ Gomenasai Minna! Jeongmal Mianhae-yo _ Tapi, tetap ya Yuumi Minta reviewnya~ :3 Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca fic ini ^^**

_**April 16, 2014 – Yuumichi0330**_


End file.
